Data storage systems are arrangements of hardware and software that include storage processors coupled to arrays of non-volatile storage devices. In typical operation, storage processors service storage requests that arrive from client machines, or hosts. The storage requests specify data objects (e.g., file systems, LUNs, vVols, and the like) to be accessed, overwritten, created, or deleted, for example. The storage processors run software that manages incoming storage requests and performs various data processing tasks to organize and secure the data stored on the non-volatile storage devices.
Data storage systems may provide facilities for backing up data objects. A data storage system may back up data objects on a local storage facility within that data storage system. Alternatively, a data storage system may back up data objects on a remote storage facility within another data storage system.